Pretty in Punk
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: For Sorachanciel: "Don't be a killjoy, sweetie. It'll be great for foreplay," the crimson-eyed demon tried to pull the puppy dog eyes, blinking both lids to look innocent. Will Ciel give in? AU yaoi


Author's** note: So, they said I can't post lemon, huh. Thank you so much, haters, for motivating me. I like being pissed, it brings out the monster in me.**

**This is the prize for winning my contest, for the one and only ****_Sorachanciel_****. Here's your pierced monster lemon! I hope you like it, coz it's all for you!**

**Warnings: Boy on boy sex with piercings inside. Who needs warnings? The jealous ever-virgins hypocrites will still report me anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my rage to those who report people just because they're cowards. Yeah, I'm on my period, deal with it.**

* * *

_You can turn me down, you can throw me now_

_The harder out, the harder I come back around_

_You can break my heart but you can't scratch my name_

_I can take the hit cause I'm a boomerang_

_ - Nicole Scherzinger_

* * *

**_I was terrified and would you mind _**

**_if I _****_sit next to you and watch you smile?_**

**_So many kids but I only see you_**

**_And I don't think you notice me_**

**_Well I've seen your boyfriend _**

**_and I don't think he treats you right_**

**_But that's none of my business is it?_**

- Pretty in Punk by Fall out Boy

* * *

"I want that."

"What do you mean by 'that'?" The blue-haired college student looked up from sniffing the powder arranged in neat lines, cerulean orbs now trained at his boyfriend's handsome face. The ravenette gestured to a gay couple sitting on a couch nearby. They are at Soma's house, Ciel's best friend and long time partner in crime. As usual, the Indian set up another frivolous party in honor of 'rainbow pride', which in reality is just an excuse to get together and get crazy. As typical as college life can be.

_But hey, it's free coke. I ain't complaining_.

Back to the current topic at hand.

"What? You mean you want 'the blonde'?" Ciel snorted, placing the rolled dollar bill at the dining table. "I'm crushed, Sebastian. I thought you're faithful."

"No, no, no!" blood red pupils widened in disbelief as he tried to explain. "Not the slut. It's what he's wearing."

The cute head tilted to look at the pair, one, a blonde about his age, and the other, a black-haired senior with gold eyes (glow in the dark?). The pair was making out heavily at the maroon velvet couch, both already down to their underwear.

"So you want Blondie's thong?"

"No!" Sebastian exclaimed, on the verge of whining. The older male leaned in a conspiratorial whisper, hot breath touching his boyfriend's ear. "The Piercings. See the nipples there, kitten?"

"Eww." His 'kitten' frowned in disgust as he was forced to look at the nubs (currently being teased by a long tongue) closely. True, the nipples were adorned by silver hoops, but instead of looking sexy, Ciel was reminded with tribal ethnic people who haven't seen civilization. The image of the blonde dancing on coal haunted his already intoxicated mind, and he resorted to sniffing more coke to regain a bit of sanity.

"Not Eww. I think it looks good." His lover snaked an arm around his neck and nibbled at his earlobe, trying to elicit a reaction. "Especially on you."

The bluenette jolted from a particular hard bite and snarled at him, drugs completely forgotten this time. "What the hell, Sebastian? You want me to torture myself with needles for your entertainment? No. Bloody. Way."

"Come on now, Babe. It'll feel good," as if to prove, the heartthrob material goth fingered at his own jewelry. A cubic zirconium stud adorned his ear, in complement with his other piercing. He has a silver hoop on his pink lower lip. At times, he would wear a chain connecting the two, but only on a few occasions. Ciel had to admit, it suited well with his alabaster skin, but it doesn't mean he'll follow the suit.

"Do I look like a carabao to you? A freaking livestock?" he fumed, trying hard not to slap the hell out of him. "No piercings. I don't care if it's fun, or shit."

"Don't be a killjoy, sweetie. It'll be great for foreplay," the crimson-eyed demon tried to pull the puppy dog eyes, blinking both lids to look innocent.

"No, the 'I'm-horny-but-a-virgin' look isn't working. Cut the shit and take a drag."

"Ciel doesn't love me." Resorting to dirty tactics, Sebastian rubbed his eyes in pretend cry, trying hard not to smudge the eyeliner in the process. The teen watched him bawl and whine with zero interest, preferring to take sips of beer from his ignored beer. "Please? Por pabor? Onegai? Sil vouz plait?"

"No. Iieeh. And I don't know the French and Spanish for no, but no. Get it. I live happily ever after and end of story."

"Trust me, it doesn't hurt at all." Persistence is the key, or so Michaelis believed. Though, it seemed that it is the key to piss his kitten off. The younger male pulled away from his embrace and sashayed his way out the place, stumbling on a few chairs in the process. He tried to help, but his leather-gloved hand was slapped away quite painfully.

"I'm high, Sebastian. Unlike other bitches, I don't get all happy and giddy with coke. Instead, I do this." His Converse kicked an innocent table off balance, causing the furniture to smash at the unforgiving wall and render a few bags of cocaine useless. Who would want to snort drugs with glass shards in it?

A few pair of eyes looked up from their own trips and make-out sessions to watch them fight. It's Ciel, the arrogant brainiac emo versus Sebastian, the gorgeous goth prince. Everyone knows they're dating, so bitches and perverts held their breath and took front seat views to the 'show', wishing they'll break up to have the cuties for themselves.

"Shit. Calm down, Ciel. I'm just kidding." he looked around in slight embarrassment. A small crowd was already gathering around them and even the host stepped forward to intervene, lest the argument gets a little out of hand.

"You know what? I'm not some bitch you can just order around to satisfy your freaky fetish. Get it, asshole? No, I am not going to put a hole on my body and decorate it with sparkles."

"Yes, yes, I know. Sorry babe. Now, let's not ruin the mood. Come here and lemme give you a hug,"

The bluenette, however was already out the door, kicking random furniture and plant pots in the process. Sebastian sighed and followed a few steps after, perhaps to apologize to his uke. Sebastian may be top but it's clear as crystal that it's Ciel who wears the pants in their relationship. After a few more gossiping hushes, the party resumed to its full swing, the sober ones deciding to leave the juicy scoop till daylight.

* * *

"Oh, my, gosh... What the hell have I done?"

"Uhmm... Yes, Ciel. What the hell." Soma rolled his eyes and clung to his shoulder as the flabbergasted teen realized his mistake last Friday. Both sat on top of the spinach green bleachers, watching the cheer dance routine with little interest. Uniform clad legs swung idly as the shorter teen parted his lips from shock, barely reminiscent with the events from the party.

"I smashed your furniture! I am so fucking sorry, I am not aware how stupid I was."

"Well, your ex boyfriend paid for it so... "

"Ex?" _Sebastian's my first and- what the... _

"I broke up with him?! Last night?" The shrill yelp made a few heads turn. Glaring daggers at a few nosy students, the tan teenager lowered his voice as he replied.

"Yes, yes you did." The yellow orbs rolled as he tackled his blue-haired buddy with slight force. "Now all the girls and gays are flirting with him while he tries to and I quote : 'ponder' on his nonexistent mistakes."

"Shit." A handful of blue locks was pulled in frustration as he can only imagine how his boyfriend is probably sulking in a corner, thinking that he's unloved. Sebastian's a sensitive guy, albeit a bit stupid and easy to manipulate. However, he's a hot piece of ass, and bitches will be flocking like ants on a sugar jar. How long can Sebastian tolerate him?

"Tell me, coz god knows I can't remember anything. Why was I mad at him?"

"Twink." Soma sighed before tucking a lock of purple hair behind his ear. "Piercings. He was 'suggesting' you get one, and you flipped."

"Just-" Ciel was mortified. How shallow can he be?

_I mean, sure, it'll hurt like a bitch. Not to mention downright annoying and questionable. But still. _

"Piercings. Just fucking piercings. This is so stupid." With that, he came to a crucial decision that can save his love life faster than you can say 'slut'.

"I'll get one."

"I'd rather suggest you lay off the coke for a while, but yeah sounds good too." His Indian friend nodded to himself.

"Fuck yeah, and you're coming with me."

* * *

Sebastian walked warily inside his one bedroom apartment, eyes darting back and forth to look for the intruder who used his spare key beneath the mat to break in. The items inside was intact and untouched, so he grabbed the baseball bat lying innocently beside his LED TV and made his way to his room. Tip toeing his bare feet to silence his heavy steps.

_I'm so going to smash his head like a fucking zombie, whoever he is. I swear-_

_Oh holy mother of all things slutty._

There was his ex, Ciel Phantomhive, sleeping oh so sweetly underneath his gray cotton blankets. A smirk formed from his perfect mouth. They've argued almost every day, mostly when Ciel's high. Never did the younger teen apologized, but then again, their argument last Friday was the worst.

_My little kitten. _The goth walked slowly to his bed, careful not to wake him up. His tongue flicked at the edges of his lips, wetting the dry appendages with a pierced muscle. Oh, the things he'll do to Ciel.

Pulling the sheets gently, the fragile body was slowly unwrapped from its confines. Underneath his bedding, his boyfriend was deliciously naked. Svelte body blessed with creamy, delicate skin, shapely legs, narrow waist, and a cute, pink dick, still flaccid from the lack of attention. When asleep, Ciel is an angel. Blue hair scattered on his soft pillows, thick lashes touching pinkish cheeks, and cute little mouth capable of spiteful sarcasm. A bit of drool made its way to his pillows, and seeing this childish face, Sebastian felt a little bit like a pedophile.

_Hey, I'm only 19_! His inner voice complained. Setting aside his internal struggle, he let his crimson gaze lined with kohl eyeliner travel across that gorgeous body, only to stop at the flat stomach.

_Oh boy, is that-? _He can't believe his eyes, so nimble fingers reached out to touch the belly button, now adorned with a blue stud. _A piercing!_

"Baby?"

Ciel stirred from his sleep, opening his wide blue eyes to meet an intense red stare sharpened with eyeliner. Sebastian, after a long wait of 55 minutes, is finally home.

"Hmmm... Baby? I love you~ I'm so sorry, about last night," he mumbled sleepily, earning a sudden, tight embrace from his devilishly handsome boyfriend. Small kisses showered his shoulders, making him feel warm inside. Sweet. That's the word that can define Sebastian Michaelis when in love. Ciel is indeed a lucky little kid to have this fierce demon hopelessly devoted to him.

"Awww. You are such a sweet puppy," Ciel pinched the pale cheeks, making the taller teen pout in protest. "Okay, a cat. I know you hate dogs, babe."

"Is this for me?" the newly pierced navel was pulled, eliciting a low moan from the other. Sebastian's crotch tightened at the sweet sound, his monster fantasizing about the things he can do to his kitten.

"I'll take that as a yes," The ravenette growled, tilting the small face and meeting him with a hot kiss. Mouths moved in a familiar rhythm, writhing and twisting against each other like they've been doing this forever. The younger noted how Sebastian tasted like coffee and chocolate, a thick, arousing flavor that fueled his own heated desire. The older licked hotly at the soft lips, loving how his sweetheart tasted like honey and vanilla. A taste so mild and gentle, yet making itself known. A taste that's just so Ciel. His tongue met a wet appendage, savoring him with the same fervent passion. His hands fought with his uniform's buttons, trying furiously to free himself only to end up ripping the nuisances with force.

"Mmm... You missed me?" Sebastian teased, slightly pulling away to take off his pants. It fell with a thump on the wooden floor, leaving him with nothing except his black spandex boxers. "I think my cock missed you too."

"I missed it, so much." Ciel leaned and pulled the underwear slowly, exposing the thick, long, and hard snake hiding between the strong legs. Rubbing his silken cheeks at the engorged head, it smudged the flawless skin with its musky, rich substance. The vanilla tongue poked out, dragging itself at the underside from the base to the mushroom tip at a torturous pace. The owner moaned raspily, hating how Ciel can be such a tease.

"Lie down, love~" Ciel sang out. His lover obeyed, giving the smaller one an opportunity to climb on top of him. In a 69 position, Ciel sucked teasingly at the head, sending a wave of sensation to his partner. In vendetta, Sebastian licked his fingers, before pushing the index inside the puckering hole.

"Uhmm... mmmmpppfff..." his own leaking manhood rubbed against his chest, a pleasurable friction. Combined with the finger squirming inside him, hunting for his spot, the teen decided to step up his game and lowered his head, taking the 9 inch monster down his unrestricted throat. His hot wet cavern was heavenly, while tongue swirled around and swished his drool and its own precum around. His boyfriend tensed noticeably, momentarily stopping his own ministrations.

With that, Sebastian smirked. "You are such a cock slut, kitten." he thrust upward, gagging his cute boyfriend, before adding an another finger and stroking the prostrate relentlessly. The younger one squirmed even more, but didn't release his sex from his mouth. In defiance, he moved 2 fingers in and out, slowly at first before quickening his pace.

"Uhmm... Like this baby? My fingers. Fucking your cute, little ass like the slut you are." with that, his victim hummed a muffled answer. Vibrations attacked his own cock, almost forcing his orgasm. He pulled out and flipped his boyfriend to the side of the bed. Crawling to his neck, he attacked the smaller one with tiny bites and licks. Reddish spots now adorned the paler neck and chest, laughing inwardly how Ciel would try to cover that during school time.

"Sebastian! Mmmphf! it tickles, goddamnit! ahh!" Ciel giggled and wriggled from the touch, enjoying the trailing mouth which was already making its way to his tummy. Looking up, his naughty demon flashed a sexy smirk. The talented tongue that tasted like Hershey's darted out and touched his piercing, its own jewelry clinking audibly at the contact. Silver and stone met in a lascivious way, as Sebastian sucked, licked and teased the sensitive part as he held unto Ciel as firmly as he could. Slurps echoed lewdly inside the cold room, as the bluenette's own pleasure filled yelps agreed in synchronicity. His own dick dribbled with precum, as if he can be milked through his belly button. His sexy beast noticed this, and while looking up from tasting him, a hand fondled the balls with force.

"Mmnnyah... Seba- ... Ahstian! Fuck me already!"

"No blowjob for you?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly, and his lover resisted the urge to smack the hell out of him.

"No, you cunt. I said fuck-!" His legs was suddenly spread widely. The taller male spat on his hand and toyed his huge cock, before moving up and entering the not-so-virgin hole with controlled speed.

"There you go, you clit licker... Ahh, yes..." Ciel groaned lowly as he felt his muscles contract at the intrusion. He watched, with foggy sapphires, how that ruby orbs rolled in delight as his warmth engulfed his boyfriend without hesitation.

"Still tight... Yeah, honey... You feel like a fucking virginal school girl..." Stopping to the hilt, he gently pulled away, only to slam forcefully at the entrance. Ciel screamed a '_Kyah_!', and squeezed even tighter.

"You little slut," Sebastian sighed, too calmly compared to the pace he's picking up. Back and forth, he wracked the body relentlessly, enjoying the squelching noises his cock and playmate made. The blue-haired teen opened his legs wider, panting and screaming as sweat, precum and tears glistened across that angelic body of his. His prostrate was rubbed over and over by that unforgiving shaft, electrifying him with that now familiar sensation which ran through his veins like adrenaline every single time he was fucked.

"Yeah, that's it. You mother fucking cock sucker. Mmnngh! That's it! Harder! Fuck me like a whore, you bitch!" Ciel screamed and moaned alternately, as the rock hard cock pumped in and out of him with unforgiving force.

_This punk's punishing me for breaking Soma's furniture last night. Dick-head_. He thought bitterly as his prostrate was abused over and over again by his lover.

"Like a whore?" Sebastian grunted, moving his hips even faster as he pulled Ciel to sit while being sexed. "You are a whore." He bit that sensitive ear and placed that beautiful thighs over his. The younger male was now plopped at his lap, feeling every inch attacking him mercilessly while Sebastian studied his blushing face shamelessly.

"Can you see yourself now, baby? You're a nymphomaniac. You should be fucked regularly or else you'd lose your mind!" the abandoned dick was now fisted by its small owner. The ravenette reveled at the breath-taking sight unraveled before him. His kitten, with teary eyes, being screwed while jerking off his own cock.

_Oh yeah, baby... Make that angelic face for me... You know how much I love it when you do. _

Grinding upward, he took in all the delightful expression his sex kitten made. From parting his lips ever so slightly to let moans past through, to gripping his shoulders while the muscles hugging his shaft contracted and clamped to aid his incoming release. He held the hips with bruising force and guided it up and down, earning more squeals and yelps of approval. "Ohh yeah, sugar. I'll cum sooner."

"Mmm... Babe!" Ciel squeaked. The pressure on the ravenette's abdomen was building up to unbearable; and with one final push, he spilled his load inside his boyfriend. Ciel came strongly, as soon as he felt that creamy liquid squirting at his prostrate. His own cum stained the ashen sheets and their stomachs, etching the firm abs with an abstract mark of ownership. Both rode their orgasms till the last second, dropping to the bed in exhaustion when they're finally done.

"Whoa..." He cuddled close to his goth in delirious bliss as the blankets covered the bare bodies from the chilly air of the September night. Neither can move, but none minded the stains, dismissing the cleanup till later. "Was that the best sex ever or what?"

"I dunno." Sebastian sighed, pulling the comforters closer to their naked bodies. "I think the first time's the greatest." he declared with a nostalgic tone, memories halted when a pinch on the pierced ear was received.

"You are such a sentimental jinx, do you know that?" Ciel retorted, but smiling as well. "I love you. And I won't take coke anymore coz this fucking pierce is itchy and I don't want to go back to Undertaker."

"Weird fella, huh?" The crimson-eyed male laughed, relishing at the body heat coming from his beloved.

"Next time, put your lip piercing on," Ciel bit his lips seductively as he crawled on top of his tired sweetheart, droopy eyes liking how pretty in punk Sebastian is. "The things we can do with it."

Both slept side by side in Sebastian's king-sized bed, knowing deep down that simple things may seem so irrelevant, stupid even. Piercings not worth the broken tables and plants, arguments not worth the petty fights, and wild sex paling in comparison to vanilla love making.

Things not worth the second thought, but it can only bring them closer together.

_And I believe in what you say, _

_There's nothing left for you to do. _

_The only proof that I need, _

_Is you. _

**_~Paramore 'Proof'_**


End file.
